


Three MJ’s and Two Babies – A Two Spiders on a Web/Madhouse Blues Omake

by Nerdman3000, Vendetta543



Series: Through the Looking Glass - A Spider-Woman/Spider-Man Noir Crossover Series [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-65 Mary Jane meets Spinneret and Scarlet MJ, Gen, Multiverse Shenanigans, Omake, Quite a few cameos from all throughout the Spider-verse, Things get weird when Spider's from different universes come together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdman3000/pseuds/Nerdman3000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta543/pseuds/Vendetta543
Summary: When Mary Jane Watson, lead singer of the Mary Janes, accepted her friend Gwen Stacy's invite to a gathering of Spider people from all throughout the multiverse, she certainly never expected that it would lead to her encountering two other versions of herself as well as two girls who were both technically her daughter.





	Three MJ’s and Two Babies – A Two Spiders on a Web/Madhouse Blues Omake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendetta543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta543/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Spiders on a Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851212) by [Vendetta543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta543/pseuds/Vendetta543). 
  * Inspired by [Madhouse Blues (Through the Looking Glass, Vol. 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019490) by [Vendetta543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta543/pseuds/Vendetta543). 



> So here’s something I’ve (Nerdman3000 that is) been working on, an omake based on Vendetta543/Eratas123’s two Spider-Man stories, Two Spiders on a Web and Through the Looking Glass/Madhouse Blues. It takes place during Chapter 10 of Two Spiders on a Web but is from Two Spider’s On a Web Mary Jane’s POV. You’ll see lots of Spider cameo’s, some familiar, some obscure, and even a few I completely made up.
> 
> This is mostly for fun, and to help me a bit in getting back to the feeling of writing, as I haven’t written much in a while. That and to get a feel for writing Mayday Parker (who shows up in this story), since I’m thinking of writing a Mayday and Annie Parker time travel adventure story.
> 
> So, with that, I guess I can only say, enjoy.

 

Mary Jane Watson (technically of Earth-65, not that she knew it) couldn’t deny it to herself anymore, this whole place was completely unreal. Don’t get her wrong, sure, she might have grown used to the insane fact that her best friend, and one of her bandmates, Gwen Stacy, was a frickin’ Superhero who could stick to walls and swing around the city. But all this? Other dimensions filled to the brim with alternate Spider people who coincidently were like 90% made up of different versions of Peter Parker of all people? With the rest filled with versions of Gwen, and some dude named Miles?

That was a whole other level of weirdness.

_Come on Mary Jane. Your best friend can literally crawl on walls and you went out on a date with a guy from a different world. Hold yourself together girl and remember to act natural._

Closing her eyes, MJ shook her head a bit and sighed, before opening them again, as she looked around, resolving herself to move away from, well, whatever it was that Betty was chatting with the talking Spider-Buggie about (and god, wasn’t that weird to see, let alone think about), and maybe try to find Glory or Gwen. Moving off the talking car she was leaning on, MJ gazed down at Betty, who was almost hugging the Spider-Buggie, while Murderface sat licking himself next to her, and forced a well-trained easygoing grin on her face.

“Hey Bets? I’m going to look for Gwencent and Glory. You okay here?”

Betty paused to blink up at her from behind her glasses, before she half-distractedly nodded and turned her attention back to the talking car, who from the sound of his British accent, was getting increasingly alarmed by the fact he was being aggressively accosted by the Mary Janes lead guitarist, who was at that very moment attempting and failing to convince the car to return with them back to their world.

Surprising as it may sound, the talking British Spider car wasn’t the strangest thing Mary Jane had seen today. 

In fact, Mary Jane had already so far seen a dude (another Peter she was guessing by the suit which was similar to the one she previously went on a date with) with six arms, a man dressed up as a weird mix between a whitewashed genderbent Captain America and Spider-Man, a man in a blue suit with the letter four on his chest wearing a brown paper bag on his head, two Spider-Pig’s talking to a Spider-Cat, a fat dude in a Spider suit with the words ‘ _Peter Parker: Spider-Man’_ blazed on his chest, and a Spider-Man wearing nothing but a mask and underwear. And those few themselves were just the ones she was looking directly at right now.

Perhaps if it were anyone else, this would be the point right where they’d have a mental breakdown of some kind, after seeing all the insanity which was currently happening right before her eyes. MJ herself would be lying if she said that the current situation wasn’t freaking her out just the tiniest bit, because it almost certainly was. Just because Mary Jane had gotten used to the idea Gwen being Spider-Woman didn’t mean she suddenly immune to realizing the craziness of this stuff. After all, she had had plenty of time before she gotten confirmation that Gwen was Spider-Woman to process the fact, what with her heavily suspecting Gwen’s secret identity beforehand. Now though?

Now it was honestly a wonder Mary Jane was even able to hide how much everything she was currently seeing was freaking her out as well as she was. It was times like these that she thanked god for all those acting classes her mom used to take her to as a little kid. They had admittedly had partially been in order to get away from her dad, but Mary Jane had grown to love them. Sure, Mary Jane had always preferred the singing roles (she had especially loved playing Ariel in the play for The Little Mermaid), but it wasn’t like those other acting lessons hadn’t been darn useful, as the past few months and especially today had been showing.

This whole insanity she was in right now certainly was not at all what she expected to be seeing when she woke up this morning, though then again though, Mary Jane _had_ been having a weird week, so it shouldn’t surprise her.

“Weird week? That’s an understatement…” Mary Jane muttered to herself. “Hell, it’s been a weird couple of months…”

She snorted quietly, shaking her head as she wove her way through the crowd of Spider people, passing a long haired brunette in a red suit with a white spider symbol who was chatting with a dude who oddly enough was dressed like her Halloween costume from two years ago, and a Spider-Man in silvery armor who was trying to chat up a Asian woman dressed in white and black. Behind them, stood a white-haired lady dressed in a black catsuit that left far too much ample amount of cleavage and whose gimmick seemed to be a cross between spiders and cats. Said cat spider lady was at present talking to a Spider-Man who was for some reason also wearing a long red cape. Snippets of their conversations fluttered through to her ears as she walked by.

“-see, I’m actually a female clone of Pete-“

“-a clone huh? Know the feelin-“

 “-yeah, I got a whole company and everything-“

“-uhh…please don’t talk to me-“

“-going to lie, that cape looks _perrrrfectly_ ridiculous on yo-“

“-yeah, yeah, real thanks there Felica-“

Mary Jane though mostly tried to tune them all out, deciding it was for the best she ignored them as much as possible. The more she separated herself from the craziness around her, the better. Stopping to stand on her toes a bit, MJ tried to see if she could spot Glory and Gwen, well, her Gwen at least. God knows it would be hard to tell her apart from the other Gwen’s in this place if her Gwen hadn’t decided to leave off the mask and wear that headband Betty got her for Christmas while Gwen was in prison, which MJ knew for a fact the blonde drummer hated (not that Gwencent would ever say anything).

While Mary Jane did see a few Gwen’s, she was disappointed to find that none of the ones she saw were unmasked and wearing Betty’s gift, so sadly no cigar. She did however finally spot Glory, who was casually sipping something from a cup, as she sat surrounded by a couple of weirdly dressed Spider’s.

As Mary Jane approached, she saw that there were four of them to be exact, surrounding Glory as she practically interrogated them. One Spider-Man, who was strangely wearing a monocle, looked like he was from a Steampunk world, with his wrist holding some kind of mechanical rope dart device, while he smoked a small pipe from the opening in his mask. Next to him was another Shakespeare looking Spider-Man, dressed like he was from the 1600s, while behind him stood a Spider-Man dressed in old Ancient Greek or Roman armor. By his feet sat some big ancient Greek looking vases with art of warriors fighting lions, from which he refilled a simple cup of what MJ guessed was wine.

_God, I can smell that stuff from here!_

Of the bunch, the only normal looking Spider-Man seemed to be the one sitting at Glory’s right. His suit was not unlike the Peter MJ had come to know the past few weeks, minus the black lines on her Peter’s suit and the fact this Spider-Man’s web wings seemed to be permanently extended.

Glory, MJ saw, was currently directly asking that normal looking Spider-Man questions between sips of whatever it was she was drinking (was she drinking that wine?), “So wait, kids in the 60’s actually used to hang out in candy stores?”

“Of course, where else would they get together?”

Glory blinked in astonishment, “Wow… That’s so weird…” She than turned and saw the approaching Mary Jane, her eyes lighting up.

“MJ!”

The four Spiders turned to her, as did a couple of other spiders in the vicinity, such as one spider, who seemed to be a ten-year-old redheaded girl in pigtails and blue kiddy armor, who had a wide-eyed gaping look as she spotted MJ, before sprinting away.

Glory turned toward the four Spiders, waving her hand in Mary Jane’s direction, “Right, sorry about that. Allow me to introduce one of my best friends, Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane, meet Peter Parker, the Spider-Man of 1962,” pointing to the normal looking Spider-Man, who’s white eyes had gone comically wide, before turning to the 1600s looking Spider-Man, “Peter Parquagh, the Spider of 1602,” then she pointed at the Steampunk looking Spider, “Peter Parker, the Spider-Man of 1889,” and at last pointing to the ancient armor looking Spider, “and last, but not least, Ptolemy blah blah blah, all you need to know is that he’s more commonly known as Caesarion, the Aranea of Rome, from 30 BC.”

Glory leaned over to MJ, as if to whisper some exciting secret in her ear as she nodded in the direction of the armored Spider, “No shit by the way, but his parents are actually Cleopatra and Julius Caesar.”

Mary Jane blinked at the four Spider-Men, completely unsure of what to say. Honestly, she shouldn’t be surprised to see that Glory had gravitated towards the history Spider’s, knowing her. While Glory didn’t advertise the fact all that often, Mary Jane knew Glory was privately actually quite the history buff and fan, so MJ wasn’t completely shocked to see that the other girl was taking an interest in meeting Spiders from other time periods.

Still, that introduction didn’t exactly leave much room for a conversation starter. Thankfully though, MJ didn’t have to worry all that much as the one who broke the tension would in fact be the still wide-eyed normal Spider-Man stared at her, who finally stuttered out, “Y-your M-Mary Jade Watson? Anna Watson’s niece?”

Mary Jane looked down at him, confused, “Uh, yeah. You know my aunt?”

He looked down, mumbling, “Y-yeah. Anna Watson in my world is my neighbor. She and Aunt May have been trying to get me together with her niece.”

Mary Jane could tell he was embarrassed. If she had to take a guess, he had probably tried to avoid meeting with the her from his world. She probably would have done the same if her mom tried to get her together or introduce her to some boy.

Patting his shoulder, Mary Jane comforted him, “Well Tiger, while I don’t know what that other me is like, I think if you give her a chance, you might just hit the Jackpot.”

The Steampunk Spider-Man nodded, a puff of smoke coming out of his pipe, “Well said Lady Watson.”

Next to him, Caesarion crossed his arms and said something in a language MJ didn’t understand. The Steampunk Spider-Man responded back in the same language, Latin MJ was guessing, leading to Caesarion giving a short reply and nodding. The Steampunk Spider-Man turned to them, clearing his throat, “It would seem that young Caesarion is also in complete agreement.”

Mary Jane tilted her head, “Were you translating for him in Latin or something?”

The Steampunk Spider-Man shook his head, “Ah, I see you caught the language? Are you perhaps familiar with it much? As you your question, no I’m afraid. Young Caesarion was simply asking for clarification on some of the words you said.” Mary Jane didn’t exactly know how to respond to that, so she just nodded, though Glory looked at the British Spider strangely, “Wait…he understands English?! I thought you said he couldn’t speak it?”

The Steampunk Spider-Man looked down on her, and sniffed, before he shook his head, “No… well, at least not completely. I have lately been attempting to teach him English you see, and though he had made remarkable strides in understanding the language when it is spoken, I’m afraid he has had difficulty when it concerns actually speaking it. I am of course endeavoring to correct this.”

Glory then looked at Caesarion, almost salivating, as though some new opportunity just arose on her doorstep. Glory, MJ thought, probably hadn’t been happy at the fact that the Steampunk Spider-Man would have to translate everything, so she was do doubt thrilled that it had just gotten easier. MJ honestly dreaded to know what Glory was going to start asking the Roman Spider, immediately feeling bad for the poor guy. Still, MJ stuck around for a few minutes, just listening to all of Glory’s questions to the Victorian and Roman Spider-Men (the 60’s Spider-Man and 1602 Spider-Man had both eventually left for newer pastures), before at the corner of MJ’s eye, she caught _her_ Gwen, wearing that ridiculous spikey headband, as she was talking to some female Spider, who was unmasked. Quickly giving Glory and the two Spider-Men a nod and wishing her goodbyes, Mary Jane made her way to Gwen and the Spider-Girl she was with.

To both Mary Jane’s surprise and amusement, she saw that the two women were actually hugging each other. Or rather, the other spider was hugging Gwen and Gwen was returning the gesture. As the two let go, MJ saw that the other girl looked to be around their age, if a bit younger. Mary Jane, as a person who generally didn’t exactly care much for gender when pursuing relationships, couldn’t deny that the short haired brunette was quite the looker.

Grinning as she walked toward the two, Mary Jane shouted to them, “Yo, Gwencent!” MJ vaguely noticed the brunette stiffening, but her attention at that moment lied more on Gwen, who was failing to try to hide how mortified and suddenly uncomfortable she was. MJ’s grin grew wider, more and more wondering what exactly the relationship between the two women in front of her was, though she would admit to having already begun speculating on that front.

The pale looking Gwen, trying and failing to act casual, asked, “Hey, MJ. What's up?”

Mary Jane shrugged, “Nothing much. Betty's with that talking car - I think she's convincing it to come back with us,” she nodded her head back at Betty’s direction, “and Glory's looking over by the history Spiders. Wanted to see what you were up.”

MJ’s eyes shifted to the frozen and scandalized brunette, nodding in her direction, “Who’s your friend?”

"Uh...this Mayday." Gwen nudged the other girl forward, "We were just...chatting."

"Huh, well, nice to meet you." Mary Jane gave the girl a smile, offering the teenager a hand. The brunette on the other hand, who Mary Jane guessed must be really shy, just oddly stared at the offered hand for a few seconds, before another nudge from Gwen brought her back to reality, "Uh, y-yeah, you too!"

She shook the hand as quick as possible before pulling away, just as fast.

Yup, MJ thought, definitely shy.

“Sooo….” Mary Jane began, hoping to break the awkwardness, tilting her head as she gazed at brunette, who seemed rooted to the spot, “Mayday huh? It certainly…” MJ looked up and down at the other girl, “-fits, I suppose.” Tilting her head, “Is that your actual name though, or is it like a nickname? Cause to me it kind of sounds like a nickname.”

Mayday however just continued to stare at her like a deer stuck in headlights. MJ would have thought it made her look adorable, but honestly, now she was getting concerned. Like did she do something wrong?

“Hello? Mayday? You alright? I don’t smell bad do I?”

Mayday balked, “W-What? No! No of course you don’t smell!” She began to mumble, “W-Why would you think you smelled…oh god I didn’t mean....”

MJ just laughed a bit, “Hey, it’s fine. It was just a joke. Really, I didn’t mean anything by it. Honest.”

Mayday looked down, “Oh…”

MJ just smiled, feeling suddenly bad for the other girl, as she realized the other girl must have massive self-esteem issues. It was a shame, Mary Jane thought. If not for that, she might have been willing to try and go for it with the other girl, even despite the fact that Mary Jane was still getting over the stinging left over feeling of her recent date with Peter, which MJ had ended up sort of botching. She still semi cursed herself a bit for how she had handled breaking the news she didn’t want a relationship with Peter, remembering how the poor kids face fell.

Of course, just because she wasn’t planning on trying her luck with Mayday, didn’t mean MJ couldn’t have some fun.

“Hey, trust me, I don’t bite,” Mary Jane said with a flirty grin, before pausing, “much…not unless you _want_ me to. Do you want me bite Mayday?”

The response she got though was not nearly what Mary Jane was expecting, as the extremely shy girl in front of her started hyperventilating, looking moments away from a panic attack. Not at all what the redhead had intended.

MJ sighed. Okay, maybe she had miscalculated a bit and pushed her luck. She’s was going to have to backtrack on things otherwise the other girl was going to pass out. Thank god Gwen was here…

Mary Jane blinked, looking for Gwen and suddenly not finding the blonde. Okay…correction. Gwen was _not_ here.

The singer darted her head around, looking for her bandmate, only to eventually spot her hanging out with Peter, or at least, their Peter. Or well, not their Peter, because he was dead…ah never mind. Sigh. See, this is why there being a multiverse kind of sucked. Everything gets all confusing.

Mary Jane groaned. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

_Okay, MJ, think! Earlier you were able to snap her out of her funk when you distracted her with that lame smelling bad joke, right? Okay, fine, but what? … Gah! Why is this so difficult?! Wait! What was the really lame thing that Morales kid back in High School tried to do to pick up Gwen? Eh, whatever, it’s better than nothing._

Mary Jane raised her left arm and dropped it on Mayday’s shoulder, giving her a smoldering look with a lopsided grin, startling Mayday. Bracing for impact, Mary Jane, with as much confidence as she could, spoke.

“Hey.”

And just like that, Mayday had reentered the world of the living, while Mary Jane internally jumped for joy.

_YES! EXCELSIOR! Wait, what does that even mean? You know what, who cares, that thing actually f*cking worked. Thank you, Morales!_

Mayday on the other hand, having snapped out of whatever funk she was, looked around in confusion for a second, before looking at Mary Jane, equally as confused, “Mom?”

And just like that, the mental celebration going on in Mary Jane’s head stopped. No not just stopped, it completely crashed and burned.

 _Did she just call me_ Mom _? Why would she call me-oh…_

Oh.

_Oh!_

OH GOD!

Mayday, who it seemed realized what she just said, quickly grabbed and helped to steady the stumbling Mary Jane, whose face was red in embarrassment.

“I’m so…I…god this is so embarrassing.” Mary Jane mumbled, while Mayday, who it seemed finally got over the funk she was in, quietly laughed.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

The two women quietly laughed between themselves.

“So, like, I’m really sorry.”

Mayday waved her off, “It’s uh… it’s fine. I mean, who doesn’t want to get flirted at by a younger version of their mother,” She nervously chuckled, before shaking her head, “To be honest though, I probably could have handled my reaction a bit better.”

“…Yeah.”

An uneasy silence appeared, before Mary Jane finally broke it, “So…um…I’m really your mom then?”

Mayday winced, “A version of her, yeah…”

“And uh, your dad?”

“Peter Parker.”

Mary Jane blinked, tilting her head to the side, “Huh…”

Mayday nodded.

Silence.

“Really?”

“What?” Mayday asked, seemingly partially offended on her father’s behalf.

Mary Jane shook her head, “It’s just, I don’t know. I mean, I once went on a date with the guy, but I can’t imagine marrying him or having kids with him.”

Mayday shook her head, “No offense mom-I mean Mary Jane, like eighty to ninety percent of dad’s love life in the multiverse is basically him ending up with you or versions of you, with the remaining twenty or ten percent being dad marrying Gwen Stacy or Felicia Hardy. The only other person I’ve ever seen a version of dad marry is either Carol Danvers or Cindy Moon.”

Mary Jane stared at her, mouthing to herself, ‘Eighty to ninety’.

“W-What about me though?”

Mayday shrugged, “I haven’t exactly met many other versions of you, to be honest, so I really don’t know. The only ones I’ve met all ended up with dad though, with one possible exception, and I guess, you.”

Mary Jane frowned, “Who’d she end up with then? The one possible exception.”

“I don’t know, that version of you was a stripper.”

Mary Jane moved back, looking like she’d been slapped, while Mayday grimaced, and began cursing under her breath.

“W-wait?! Like an actual frickin-”

“Yes! And please, let’s maybe stop bringing that up again. It was traumatizing to me as it is.” The brunette visibly shuddered.

“But h-how did that even happen?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know! Thank you!” Mayday screamed in a panicked voice, as she began to mutter to herself about topless mothers dancing on poles, to MJ’s growing horror.

The odd moment would have continued if not for a third voice, one who seemed to be quite amused by Mayday and MJ’s byplay, butted it with a laugh, “Oh you guys are a riot, aren’t you?”

Mary Jane and Mayday looked to see who had interrupted them, only for the two to gape at the figure in front of them, who to their duel shock, would seem to be, well, another Mary Jane Watson.

_What the f*ck?_

“Your me?!” Mary Jane gasped.

“Quite the observant one, aren’t you.” Other MJ sarcastically replied.

_Okay…I guess I deserved that. I mean, I knew it was possible, but I didn’t expect to actually meet another version of me while I was here. You know what MJ, just roll with it._

Giving the other redhead the once over, Mary Jane noticed the other MJ was the same age as her, and was wearing red and blue, with a blue jacket which featured a red spider blazed on the chest, blue legging covered by long red heelless boots with white tips. Lastly, her long red hair, which was topped by headphones covering her ears Mary Jane noted, was exposed and not covered by the mask, which itself had miraculously disappeared from her face by itself.

_Don’t know how she did that, but that was both cool and disgusting._

Mayday meanwhile, standing next to her, glanced and the two of them and muttered, “Great…Now there are two of them…This is never not weird…”

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t most of the people here technically versions of your dad though?”

The other girl however had a pained grimace at the mention of her dad, before mumbling, “Yeah, but I quickly got used to those. I told you, I don’t often meet different versions of my mom, considering that they're much less…common.”

“Well, certainly, no other me’s that have flirted with you, I would hope.” Mary Jane snarked at her own expense, having finally rolled with the fact she was standing in front of another version of herself.

Mayday rolled her eyes and shook her head, before turning her attention over to the three people before them. Mary Jane followed her gaze, frowning.

Other MJ, well the one in red and blue at least, raised an eyebrow at them, “You two done now?”

Mayday and Mary Jane turned to look at each other, before looking back at the Other MJ. Mayday shrugged, “Yeah, I guess so. Mind uh, introducing yourself?”

Other MJ raised an eyebrow, “What? Don’t know your own mother?”

Mayday rolled her eyes, “Har har…”

Other MJ grinned as she took off the headphones she was wearing, causing Mary Jane and Mayday to wince at the really loud music coming out, which MJ vaguely recognized as her band’s signature song, ‘Face it Tiger’. It was so loud though that MJ kept having to wince, but she was honestly thankful when the Other MJ began to lower the volume.

_God, my head is ringing…and, huh, that is Face it Tiger. Though I thought Gwen said that the Mary Janes being a band wasn’t a common thing in the multiverse or whatever? That it was usually only found in worlds where she was Spider-Woman._

“Why the hell did you have that so loud?” Mary Jane asked, a grimace overtaking her. A couple of nearby Spiders were also glaring at Other MJ’s direction as they walked past, seemingly all in agreement. One Spider in a black suit was giving Other MJ a particularly venomous look.

The redhead shrugged, “You’d be shocked how much that has helped me to relax and think. Don’t exactly need to worry about hearing correctly with this thing on on and plus, the music helps to keep Crimson out of my head, since for whatever reason despite it not being able to hurt it anymore, my singing annoys the hell out of it. So ultimately a win-win I guess.”

“Crimson?” Mary Jane frowned, clearly wondering who that was.

Other MJ’s face was unreadable for a moment, but Mary Jane could have sworn for just a second that it had shifted to an almost nasty look, one full of bitterness, but it was gone before Mary Jane could be sure. Either way, the Other MJ turned to her shoulder and began speaking, “Come on out Crimson. Other me wants to say hi.”

Mary Jane gasped in horror as a red, blobish, _thing_ , with sharp teeth and wicked eyes literally popped out from the Other MJ’s shoulder, before it gave the two girls a toothy grin. Then the image was made worse when the thing actually spoke.

**“Hi.”**

Mary Jane would have screamed if Mayday hadn’t grabbed her, giving her a look. Around them, various other Spiders were giving them, or more specifically Other MJ, looks of fear and shock, some even backing away, other looking like they were ready to get into action at any moment. Mayday quickly gave those Spiders a look and they reluctantly scooted away.

Mayday gave the Other MJ a hard look, “That’s the Carnage Symbiote.”

**“Ah ha! See? I told you we should have called ourselves Carnage.”**

_Oh god! It’s voice!_

The voice, to Mary Jane’s growing horror, was like her own, only made twisted and inhuman. Evil.

Other MJ however didn’t seem to be all that concerned about the things voice, as she rolled her eyes and replied, “For the hundredth time, no, I’m not calling you Carnage.”

**“Aww…Your no fun.”**

Other MJ rolled her eyes.

Mary Jane though still looked on in complete horror, “W-what t-the f*ck is that thing?!”

Mayday looked on her in sympathy, “It’s called a symbiote. Your Gwen, unless I’m not mistaken, has one that’s similar. They're basically creatures that need a host to survive, so they bond with a host. Their pretty much Parasites if we’re-”

**“PARASITE?!”**

Mary Jane stepped back, away from the Other MJ and the thing on her shoulder. Other MJ glared slightly at Mayday before she grabbed her phone and threateningly lifted it, with a finger over the volume up button, and the song ‘Face it Tiger’ ready to play once more. The symbiote growled, but carefully eyed MJ’s phone, wary at being subjugated to listening to MJ sign again.

_Who knew one day I’d see my singing used to threaten a freaking monster…_

Things slowly began to calm down, and the redheaded singer began to slowly swallow her fear of the red creature that was now glaring at Mayday again. Mary Jane now vaguely remembered Gwen having talked about that new suit she got and having called it a symbiote, but honestly MJ hadn’t payed much attention at the time, considering all the other stuff and revelations that had been occurring then.

Now part of her wished she had, so that she could have a better idea of what the hell the thing in front of her was.

Other MJ gave both Mary Jane and Mayday a grimace, ignoring the silently fuming Crimson on her shoulder, “Yeah, sorry about that. It doesn’t like the P-word, as you can see.”

Mary Jane quietly nodded while Mayday crossed her arms over her chest, the later speaking, “That thing…that thing is dangerous. I’ve had run ins with my universes Carnage and it wasn’t pretty,” shaking her head to herself, “You’re not the first version of my mom who I’ve met who happens to be bonded to the Carnage Symbiote, but hers was just an extension of herself, as the symbiote didn’t have a mind of its own anymore.”

The mention of that another Mary Jane with a Carnage symbiote led to the nasty, bitter look MJ had sworn she had seen earlier return to the Other MJ face’s, as the other girl clenched her fist, and quietly began to focus on her breathing.

_I knew I hadn’t imagined that._

Crimson though began to suddenly crackle, causing both Mary Jane and Mayday to startle.

**“Oh ho ho…oh look another thing for you to be jealous about! Three strikes and you’re out!”**

The thing began to laugh loudly as the Other MJ’s eyes blazed in anger, before she snapped at the red symbiote, “Shut it!”

 **“Oh, don’t look at me. I’m not the one who gets all mad and bitter every time she looks at the girl,”** it nodded it’s head toward Mary Jane, **“who didn’t get the honor of becoming my host,”** then it looked at Mayday, **“or when she sees the little girl she’ll never have with Petey-poo.”**

Other MJ looked thunderous, “You stupid little-“ She looked moments away from grabbing the neck of the snake looking creature, “You know for a fact that I-I’m…I’m not still pining over Peter…I-I have a boyfriend…”

 **“Liar Liar, pants on fire! We both know you’re not over him at all! And as for _him,_** ” it spoke the last word with such venom, **“you can do so much better than that-“**

“ _YOU GOT TO FACE IT TIGER! FACE IT TIGER! YOU HIT THE JACKPOT!”_

The loud screeching of the song ‘Face it Tiger blared to life once more, this time coming from Mary Jane’s own phone, which she held up at the Other MJ and Crimson, the later of whom seemed somewhat pained (not physically pained though, from what MJ could tell. It looked more like a annoyed kind of pain) by the sound of Mary Jane’s singing. Mary Jane herself was wincing, but she ignored the volume of the song for just a moment, as the Other MJ took the hint and put her headphone on and began to play the song on her own phone. Mary Jane nodded and paused the song on her phone, as the red symbiote receded back into the Other MJ’s shoulder.

For a moment, it was beautifully silent. Other MJ sagged her shoulders and mumbled a bit before she looked up at her dimensional counterpart.

“Thanks.”

Mary Jane nodded, “No problem.”

Other MJ was quiet for another moment, before speaking, “So uh…sorry about Crimson. It uh…it tends to get all moody like that after you use the P-Word.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Other MJ nodded, unsure of what to say, while the still silent Mayday looked between them with her arms crossed. Finally, Mayday gave a large sigh and rubbed her eyes, before turning to the Other MJ, “Why…why the hell are you still wearing that thing. It’s dangerous and clearly you don’t have the best relationship with the thing.”

Other MJ shrugged, “Oh trust me, I tried, but the consensus seemed to be that I couldn’t get it off without me dying as a result. Plus, our relationship, for lack of a better term, is not nearly as bad as it was two years ago when we first met. Hell, it’s not even as bad as it was a year ago,” the Other MJ looked down, “It’s just…I’m just not in a good mood at the moment, for uh…personal reasons, and then you said the P-word, and well…trust me, Crimson always gets in a pissy mood if you use the P-word.”

Mary Jane frowned, “How’d that thing even get on you?”

Other MJ looked on her, looking both lost and sad at the same time, “God…t-that’s…. that’s a long story…” She looked away, lost in thought, “Honestly I’d think it take over an hour to tell the story. If I wrote it all down, I think you’d have to write over a million words just to get it all down, but for now I’ll just settle for the quick summary.”

“See, in my world, I was in a band, the Mary Janes,” Mary Jane stood up straighter at hearing her bands name, suddenly realizing the implications, “and unknown to me for a long time, my best friend, and our bands drummer, Gwen Stacy, had gotten bit by a radioactive spider and was secretly a superhero, Spider-Woman. There a lot more that came after, but something tells me your familiar with a lot of it.” The symbiote host nodded in Mary Jane’s direction.

“Peter Parker turned himself into the Lizard and everyone blamed Gwen for his death? Blind lawyer possessed by a demon who’s a secret Kingpin of Crime?” the redhead asked.

Other MJ nodded, “Got it in one,” Looking to the side, she continued, “For two years, nothing really changed much. Gwen was hunted by the cops because everyone thought she was guilty, and she kept missing band practice. Same shtick for two years, that is, until Peter Parker miraculously showed up again, only now he was suddenly calling himself Spider-Man and he claimed that he was from another world, one where it was still the 1930s. That familiar to you too other me?”

Mary Jane shook her head, “Recently a Peter Parker did come to our world, but he wasn’t from the 1930s. Everything else though before that is.”

The Other MJ blinked, tilting her head to the side, “Huh…”

She shook her head and kept speaking, “I never exactly tried to involve myself into what Gwen was doing, eventually though, it caught up to me. I got into an argument with Glory, and after I ran off, I got attacked in an alley by these bastards who wanted to rape me.” Her look was dark, “Only thing was, as I was laying there, bleeding, Crimson found me. A few days before hand, it and it’s original host, Cletus Kassady, had been,” she paused for a second, seemingly searching for the right word, “…defeated,” the Other MJ paused again, as the red in her suit rippled, and an uncomfortable look crossed her face. She casually thumbed over and pressed the volume up button on her phone before she continued, “by Gwen and Peter. It was by itself and in need of a host, and well, I guess I was convenient. I became Scarlet Spider and the rest is shall we say history.”

Mary Jane looked at the Other MJ in confusion, “That’s it?”

“What? Did you expect me to tell my whole life story? You asked for a summary, and I gave you a summary.”

Mary Jane frowned, “It’s just…It sounds like you skipped a bit at the end.”

Other MJ laughed, “Of course I skipped stuff. There’s a bit that happened that I’m not proud of. I won’t deny it, but I don’t care to drudge up memories of it, thank you very much.”

_She’s hiding something. What exactly did she do…?_

She never got to ask though, as Mayday, who had been silent up until now, finally spoke up, “You know, I think I might know her world actually.”

Both Mary Jane Watson’s looked at her in confusion, “You do?”

Mayday nodded, “Yeah, if I got the right world, then I actually got stuck in it for like a week once. It was before the Inheritors first started attacking us. You probably wouldn’t know about it since I mostly fought alongside your Gwen. I remember her telling me a bit about her world, and she mentioned that a version of Noir lived in it, and that her Mary Jane was a hero called Scarlet Spider. She didn’t exactly tell me you got your powers from the Carnage symbiote though,” she frowned, “Anyways, I’m sure she would remember if I ever bump into her here. Trust me, it was a whole uh, thing.”

Other MJ tilted her head, “Yeah, Gwen never mentioned any of that.”

“Really? Not even once?”

“Nope…”

Mayday blinked, tilting her head to the side, “Huh…”

Shaking her head, the brunette daughter of Spider-Man muttered to herself, “Maybe I got the wrong universe then.”

Turning to Mary Jane, Mayday waved a hand in the Other MJ’s direction, “Well, assuming I’m not actually wrong about her world, then from what I understand, their world is basically an offshoot of your universe, Earth-65. Theirs is one those universes that tend to be kind of weird because they exist solely due to interference from other universes,” Shaking her head, Mayday frowned, “From what I remember though, it doesn’t technically have an official designation of it’s yet at the moment. I think we were planning to just give it the designation Earth-165, but I’m not sure if we went through with that.”

Mary Jane frowned, “Okay…” She looked over at the Other MJ in thought.

_So, wait, her world like, split from mine and sh*t right? That means I could have become her or something?_

Grabbing her head at the feelings of the beginnings of an incoming headache, one thought quickly came through Mary Jane’s mind.

_Gah! The Multiverse is too f*cking confusing._

Other MJ was frowning, looking at Mayday in scrutiny, “You know, now that you mention it, you do look familiar…”

Mayday brightened up, “So I was right! I mean, we did run into one another at one point, sort of. I never told you who I was though…I mean, I was too busy hiding from you…”

Other MJ distractedly nodded. She turned to Mary Jane and offhandedly said, “Unless I’m wrong, yes, it means your world and mine used to be one and the same until they split, I’m guessing probably when my Peter showed up.”

Mary Jane looked at her oddly, “Does that thing let you read my mind? How’d you know what I was thinking?”

Other MJ snorted, “I’m you, aren’t I? I’d like to think that’d mean that I have some insight into what exactly it is that you might be thinking.”

“Right…”

Other MJ rolled her eyes.

Mayday gave her a look, “I’m not sure that’s how that works though.”

Other MJ shrugged, “I was right though, wasn’t I?”

Mary Jane sighed and turned to Mayday, “You know she doing this on purpose rig-“ Mary Jane never got to finished as a shout interrupted her and caught the attention of the three of them.

“Mom! Look! Look!” they looked up to see a little girl pointing at Mary Jane, “It’s her! I told you I saw her!”

The girl let go of her a woman’s hand and ran up to them, ignoring the shouts of her mother, grinning the entire way. It barely took Mary Jane a moment to realize it was the same little redheaded girl with pigtails she had seen earlier. Now said girl was now grinning up at both Mary Jane’s and Mayday, excitement and glee in her eyes.

Arriving behind her was the girl’s mother in question, who had finally caught up to and grabbed her daughters’ hand. To Mary Jane’s surprise, she saw that the girl’s mother was an older, Mary Jane, who looked to being in her late thirties and was wearing a costume not too dissimilar from that of the average Spider-Man’s like Peter, minus the fact that the blue was replaced with white. This older MJ seemed mightily amused, as she tightly held her daughters hand, so as to try preventing the girl from running off again to grab at Mayday and the two Mary Jane.

“And now there are three of them…Gah! I hate my luck.” Mayday bemoaned.

Other MJ, well the one from before – Damn! This is so confusing now that there was a third MJ, she was just going to mentally relabel the MJ with the Carnage Symbiote as Scarlet MJ – anyways, Scarlet MJ went poker-faced at the little girl and her mother, her left-hand tightening into a fist.

“Mom! See? See? I was right!” the little girl exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes Annie, I can see that.” The Older MJ nodded and gave the three of them a smile.

The little girl – Annie was it? – turned to them and chattered, “I knew I had saw mom, or well, I guess younger mom, so when I went to find mom though to show you to her, you were gone, and we had to find you, but it took so long since there are so many other Spiders here and not all of them are mom, but then I saw your hair –“

“Breathe Annie! Breathe!” Mary Jane said, shaking the girl’s shoulder.

“Jesus kid, don’t you know how to use periods?” Scarlet MJ sarcastically asked, “I felt like I was listening to Hermione Potter speak on the Hogwarts Express from those Harry Granger movies.”

Annie gave her a weird look, “You mean Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter movies.”

“No, I meant Hermione Potter-”

“It’s Hermione Granger.”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Yes, it is!”

“Hey!” Mary Jane snapped at Scarlet MJ, “What are you doing? She’s like eight, how old are you? And since when are you a fan of those movies?”

_I’m certainly not._

Scarlet MJ mumbled, “I watched them with Gwen and Cindy once a few months after I first got Crimson. I got addicted…” Then she slapped her own forehead, “And I totally forgot that different worlds often have differently named movies, shows, and books.”

Annie took that as a hint that she was right and proudly grinned up at Scarlet MJ, before sticking out her tongue at her. Her mother meanwhile was quietly laughing in the background.

Mayday meanwhile ignored the two younger Mary Janes, as she was looking at the new pair, slightly stiffly, with the same uncomfortableness from when she had first met Mary Jane having now slightly returned. She cleared her throat, and addressed the mother and daughter pair, “Your uh, your Spinneret right? Well I mean, I know your Mary Jane Watson, but your hero name is Spinneret right? And this is your daughter Annie, otherwise known as Spiderling?”

The Older MJ blinked, tilting her head to the side, “Huh…”

She frowned in confusion, “How do you-“

“I’ve met you and your daughter before,” Mayday interrupted, “uh, older versions of you that is. From a different universe.” Looking down on the redheaded girl, “That Annie was a teenager. We uh, fought alongside each other.”

The Older MJ, or it seemed adept to call her Spinneret, seemed unsure how to respond, except to say, “Ok…”

Scarlet MJ, who was looking between Mayday and Spinneret decided to butt in, “Wait, hold on a second. You said her hero name is Spinneret?”

Mayday looked confused by the question but nodded.

Scarlet MJ snorted and began to laugh quietly to herself. The other four gave her odd looks, but the symbiote host shook her head and nodded to Mayday, “Sorry, Sorry. Don’t mind me. Continue whatever it is you were saying.”

Annie tilted her head to Mary Jane, and gave a stage whisper, like she was telling some great secret, “She’s weird.” Mary Jane covered a laugh with a cough while Scarlet MJ, who had heard (Annie hadn’t exactly been subtle or that quiet), glared at them both.

_Kind of weird to laugh at the expense of another me, but what are you going to do._

Spinneret gave a resigned sigh and bemused smile at her daughter’s antics, before turning to Mayday.

“Sorry, I never got your name?”

Mayday’s eye’s widened, and she looked uncertain of what to say, glancing at both younger Mary Janes and Annie. She gulped and looked at Spinneret, and finally stuttered out, “M-My name…” she took a deep breath, “my…m-my name is Mayday...I-I mean, May Parker… and m-my…” The brunette then looked down, unable to gaze at the suddenly wide and tearful eyes of her mother counterpart, “…m-my parents were Peter and M-Mary Jane Parker.”

Mary Jane and Scarlet MJ looked at each other in confusion, wondering what was going on, while the little red head girl looked at Mayday like she was some kind of odd specimen.

Spinneret’s hand reached up and softly stroked Mayday’s face, staring and examining every detail of the brunette Spider’s face. Her eyes were intensely watery as she studied Mayday’s features.

“It’s funny,” a sobbing laugh came from her, “you look just like I always imagined you would have look like i-if…if…”

Spinneret closed her eyes, and separated her hand from Mayday’s cheek, before she moved to leave. The brunette however shook her head and pulled Spinneret into a hug. It was as she was watching the sobs emanate out of Spinneret that Mary Jane finally understood what exactly it was that had happened, as she and Scarlet MJ quietly shared a look of dawning understanding with each other.

_Damn…she must have lost her Mayday…_

Truth be told, Mary Jane had herself never given much thought to having kids. It was always something that she thought she’d have when she eventually found someone and got married of course, but it was never something she particularly gave more than a brief second thought to. Yet now, not only was she confronted with two girls whom were technically her daughter, or at least the daughters of other versions of her, but now she also had to deal with the idea of what it would be like to actually lose one of those kids, which frankly Mary Jane had never considered something that could ever happen to her.

Yet sadly enough it seems to have happened to the older version of herself that now stood before her, and that bothered Mary Jane more than she would admit. Looking over at Scarlet MJ, Mary Jane could see that the same thoughts must have been running in her head, as she loosed her fist, and looked on in sympathy toward their mutual older counterpart. Said older version of her self’s sobs now began receding into small hiccups, as she slowly disentangled from Mayday, and quietly wiped a final tear from her eye.   

A short silence enveloped the three Mary Janes and the lone Mayday, while Annie continued to look at her mother and interdimensional sister in confusion.

“I don’t get it…” said Annie, a confused frown on her face. Mary Jane looked at the girl sadly while Scarlet MJ looked away. With a grieving look on her face, Spinneret knelt down before the little girl and began to quietly explain, Mayday giving the girl an almost remorseful look. Annie looked between her mother and Mayday as Spinneret quietly explained the fate of her world’s Mayday, of the older sister she almost had. A subdued Annie stayed quiet even after her mother finished explaining, giving only a silent nod.

The silence continued for moments, no one sure of what exactly to say, before Scarlet MJ finally broke the tension, looking at Mary Jane, “So um…how are the Mary Janes doing in your world?”

Mary Jane looked startled at the question, before answering, “Uh, we’re doing good. We uh, gained a bit of popularity recently, and Face it Tiger recently entered the top 10 music charts.”

Scarlet MJ looked a bit stunned, “Wait…really?”

Mary Jane scratched the back of her head, looking down and gloomy for a split second, “Yeah, my Gwen’s identity got exposed more than about a year ago. So, the band’s currently uh, riding the waves of her new fame, as you might say…”

Spinneret meaning was looking at the two in confusion, muttering to herself out loud, “Gwen’s identity? Band?”

They both looked at Spinneret, before Scarlet MJ answered, “In our world, a friend of ours, Gwen Stacy, is Spider-Woman, and together we’re in a rock band called the Mary Janes, named after yours truly. Other MJ here,” Scarlet MJ nodded toward Mary Jane, “is in the same boat.”

Mary Jane titled her head, “I’m guessing that’s not the case in your world though…?”

Spinneret shook her head, her long flowing locks of red hair shaking with the movement, “Nope. My husband Peter is Spider-Man, while G-Gwen is…” she took a breath, “Gwen is dead…” the two younger Mary Jane’s reeled back at the word’s while Spinneret softly finished, “She…She was my friend.”

_G-Gwen’s…her Gwen is dead?_

Mayday gave a sad nod, “Unfortunately that seems to commonly be the case in the multiverse.”

Spinneret looked pained at the words while Scarlet MJ and Mary Jane gave each other shocked look’s, neither knowing what exactly to say in response.

_Yeah, Gwen never mentioned that little bit…_

Gwen wasn’t exactly sure how to process the idea of Gwen Stacy, her friend, being dead, let alone the idea that it was a common occurrence in the multiverse. Mary Jane wondered if that was why Peter and her getting together seemed so common in the multiverse, though she couldn’t imagine all those Gwen’s dying so often for that to be the case.

_I suppose now’s suddenly the time for shocking truth’s I wasn’t expecting or had given much thought too._

Spinneret gave Mary Jane and Scarlet MJ a chance to process the idea of Gwen’s death before she continued her response to the earlier question, “As for being in a band… well, I can say I never was part of that. I mean, I did do a bit of modeling and some work as an actress sure, but I definitely didn’t join any bands.”

Mary Jane was taken aback, “Wait, you were a model?”

 _The acting part doesn’t entirely surprise me considering the acting classes I used to go to, so it_ kind _of makes sense I might have pursued that more in another world, but where did the modeling come from?_

Spinneret nodded, “Yeah, when I was a lot younger. Way before Annie was even born.” The older redhead gave one of the younger redheads a look, “Though you don’t seem all that surprised compared to her?”

Scarlet MJ shook her head, “Nope. Did some modeling myself a while back.” She grimaced, “Wasn’t a great point in my life, I’ll admit. The guy who I was working for, Rodrick Kingsley,” Mayday and Spinneret both grimaced and gave Scarlet MJ sympathetic looks, “turned out to be a supervillain. Plus, I ended up having to fight against two of my fellow models who went on to join my rogue’s gallery.”

“Can’t say I remember having to fight other models, but I I’m not surprised about Kingsley being a d*ck in another world as well.”

Mary Jane looked between them, “I’m guessing this Kingsley is someone to watch out for?”

Scarlet MJ laughed, “Oh you have no idea…”

Mayday nodded with a shudder, “Agreed.”

Mary Jane looked at Mayday, tilting her head, “You worked for this Kingsley a**hole as a model too?”

“Me?” Mayday shook her head, “No, thankfully not. But I have fought the guy before and he’s a real piece of work. As for modeling, well while I’ve gotten a few offers before, I’ve never taken them because of well…” she gestured to the Spider suit she was wearing.

Spinneret studied her a bit, “You should give it a thought. You’ve certainly got the looks for it.”

Mayday turned a bit red and stuttered out a thanks.

Mary Jane meanwhile decided it might be best to see if she could hear more about this Kingsley fella. The name, now that she thought about it, seemed to be worriedly familiar. Opening her mouth to speak, “So this Kingsley, what can you -” Mary Jane stopped though and turned her head in confusion at the sudden out of place noise of a distance, angry sounding car horn.

_That wasn’t the Spider-Buggie Betty was bothering, was it? Please don’t be the Spider-Buggie._

Mary Jane wasn’t entirely sure what to do but was still prepared to put it out of her head and continue speaking, when she heard angry yelling. This disturbance was followed by a Peter Parker wearing only a monocle and old timey underwear shorts running through the crowd of Spider people, and then past them.

Mayday and the three Mary Janes just raised an eyebrow while Annie blinked, tilting her head to the side, “Huh…” That was, Mary Jane realized, the first word the suddenly quiet little girl had spoken since she had found out about the death of her world’s Mayday Parker as a baby.

From where the second undies Spider-Man Mary Jane had seen today had run through came a group of furious Spider-people. One of them, who looked like the female Asian spider wearing black and white that MJ had seen being chatted at by the silvery armored Spider-Man minus the hair, which was much longer, asked, “Did you see where he-”

The five of them pointed in the direction the naked Spider guy had gone, to which the group of angry Spiders followed, briefly giving them thanks as they went, though not before the Asian Spider who had spoken earlier and a short female spider in black and yellow with claws coming out of her hands both gave Scarlet MJ a nod, to which the redhead responded back in kind.

_I guess they must be from Scarlet MJ’s world. Never met them in my world though, and that younger one looks like she could be Annie’s age._

Mayday looked up at the roof, looking as though she was rethinking her life, “It’s Tuesday, isn’t it? Why do these things always happen on Tuesday…?”

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow, “Is this kind of thing…normal?”

Mayday gave a crazed, strangled laugh, “Oh you have no idea…” she shook her head, “Anyways, what were you saying again?”

“You know what? Never mind.”

_This Kingsley guy sounds like a massive ass, but whatever. Most of the supervillains Gwen fights tend to be total pushovers, so I doubt she’d have anything to worry about. Just got to avoid any offers of modeling for this guy is all._

Annie, still looking in the direction from where the Spider-Man in undies and the angry mob had ran to, scrunched up her face in worry, “I hope that other younger daddy will be alright.”

Scarlet MJ shrugged, “I’m sure he’ll be fine squirt. Curious what he did though to make them all angry though?”

Mayday hand went to her chin as she gave the question consideration, “I’m not sure. I recognized a few of the Spiders there like the Spider-Man of Earth-96282 and the one from Earth-32323 and I’ve never seen them that angry.”

Scarlet MJ tilted her head, “Can’t entirely see Cindy acting like that either frankly. Laura yeah, but not Cindy. At least, not without good reason.”

Mayday sighed, shaking her head, “Honestly, while I’ll admit to being curious, we’re really not going to get anywhere speculating unless someone wants to go and ask,” she looked around to see no volunteers, “so there’s no point in speculating.”

None of them knew what to say after that, realizing that Mayday was right. Deciding it was best to change the subject, Mary Jane turned to Spinneret, “So, earlier you mentioned your Peter was Spider-Man right? You never mentioned it, but how exactly did you get your powers anyhow?”

_I’m not jealous, just curious…_

Spinneret looked a bit sheepish, “Oh! I suppose I never did.” She proceeded to tell them, with various input by Annie, the story of the villain Regent, how he had captured various heroes and villains and stole their powers and abilities, and how he had ultimately been stopped due to the efforts of herself, her daughter, and her husband, with Spinneret eventually using the same tech to share her husband’s powers and fight crime alongside him and their daughter.

Mary Jane had to admit; she did find her counterpart’s story interesting. Glancing at Scarlet MJ and Mayday, she noted the later was looking on in interest (MJ guessed the older Annie she mentioned that she fought alongside with had never told her the story), while the former seemed was back to tightening her left-hand and looking stone faced.

Mary Jane sighed at that, somehow not surprised that Scarlet MJ wasn’t taking it well.

_Honestly, I’d probably start acting a bit like a jealous b*tch too if I had that Crimson Carnage whatever it’s called thing stuck in me and I then had to stand and hear the story of another version of myself be everything I want to be all in one package._

“You alright there MJ?” a voice behind the distracted Mary Jane asked, causing her to jump in fright. She twisted around, to see it was Gwen, an amused look crossing her features. Behind the blonde stood the awkward form of Peter Parker, who gave MJ an uncertain smile, which MJ partially found to be quite fake.

 _Guess he still hasn’t gotten over the awkwardness from_ _the end of our date._

Gwen’s smirk however shifted into a confused frown, “Uh MJ? Why are there three of you?”

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow, “Why do you think?”

Gwen looked confused at first by the question, before she remembered, “Oh right! I guess they must be other versions of you then? You know, I think I remember fighting along side another you when we fought the Inheritors a second time, but I never got the chance to chat with her.”

“Right… You done with whatever it is you needed to do?”

Gwen nodded, “Yup. You ready to go?”

Mary Jane nodded, “Let me just say goodbye and I’ll be meet you by where we came in.”

Gwen agreed, before she and Peter went on their way. Mary Jane watched them go, before she turned to the other two MJ’s as well as Annie and Mayday.

“So uh, that was my Gwen…” she gave them all a nod, “I guess that mean’s I best start saying goodbye.”

Annie looked up at her, looking almost thunderstruck, “W-What! You leaving?! You can’t leave yet!”

Scarlet MJ snarked down at the girl, “I think you’ll find she very well can.” Mary Jane saw that she wasn’t even bothering to hide the jealousy and scorn in her tone, leading to Spinneret to frown at Scarlet MJ.

Mary Jane shook her head at Scarlet MJ, “Hey, look I get all that you’re a little jealous of -”

“I AM NOT JEALOUS!”

Spinneret looked on in confusion, before Mayday leaned in to whisper in her ear. Mary Jane watched as the older redhead’s eye’s widened and she looked at Scarlet MJ, seemingly in a new light. It was, Mary Jane noted, both a look of understanding and sympathy, but tinted with a shadow of fear.

_I guess she finally knows about Crimson then…_

Spinneret quietly grabbed her daughters’ hand, and pushed Annie behind her, shielding her with her body as she faced Scarlet MJ.

“Mary Jane, you might be surprised, but part of me understands what your going through. For years, I had to watch as my husband risked his life to save others, forever yearning to be able to join him. Yet when the day finally came, and I was able to fight alongside him, I unintentionally became a weakness for him.” Spinneret gave a sigh, lost in the memories of her past, “Whenever I fought alongside Peter, I ended up draining his powers, leaving him vulnerable.”

Spinneret looked away, “So one day, I accepted help from someone who I thought was a friend, to try and counteract the drain my suit had on my husband’s power. Instead, I ended up the host to the Venom symbiote, which had belonged to an enemy of my husbands.”

Mayday’s breath went sharp at that, while Mary Jane looked at her in confusion. The brunette explained to Mary Jane and Scarlet MJ, “It’s the symbiote your Gwen wears, the one she calls Webster. It some world’s, like yours, it’s a force for good, but in most others…” She left the implication, which both Mary Jane and Scarlet MJ understood.

_In most worlds, this Venom symbiote isn’t a good guy._

Mary Jane had seen her Gwen and the symbiote she was wearing in action, and she shuttered at the idea of her ever having to fight someone wearing it.

Spinneret looked to Scarlet MJ, continuing, “I know what wearing a symbiote who wishes more harm on you than good is like. How it can act as a voice in your head, speaking to you the most terrible things and making you think and do things you’d never imagine doing. It’s not a pleasant feeling let me tell you, and it took shear willpower on my part to finally escape it’s grasp.” She shook her head, “I’m sorry for what you probably have had to go through, considering I know for a fact that the Carnage symbiote is even more vile and evil than Venom ever was. It wouldn’t shock me if that thing has forced you to commit untold amounts of murder and carnage to sate it’s bloodlust,” Scarlet MJ’s breath went sharp at that.

_So that’s what she was hiding earlier…_

Spinneret nodded, seeing that she had been right on the money, “Mayday told me you said things have gotten better for you since you put that thing on, maybe they have, maybe they haven’t. Ultimately that’s for you to decide. But let me tell you, if you let that thing consume you, let what it’s done to you take over, that’s ultimately on you. You don’t have to be defined by that thing, not if you don’t choose to be.”

With that Spinneret tightened her grip on her daughters’ hand, and said her farewells to Mayday, Mary Jane, and even the silent Scarlet MJ, before she dragged her daughter away, despite the girl’s pleading to stay. Scarlet MJ, still silent, stared off at the direction Spinneret had gone.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled, mostly to herself. Mayday put a hand on her shoulder, but Scarlet MJ shook it off, and quietly said, “I’m uh…I-I’m going to go look for my G-Gwen and P-Peter. So uh, see you…” With that, she quickly took over, leaving Mary Jane and Mayday to look on sadly in her direction.

“You think she’ll be fine?” Mary Jane asked her interdimensional daughter.

Mayday nodded, “Yeah, I think so. Just in case, I think I’ll drop in her world to check up on her. I’ve been meaning to visit her Gwen anyways, to catch up.”

Mary Jane nodded, “That’s good…” she paused, unsure what to say, before looking up at the brunette, “So I guess I’ll be seeing you then?”

Mayday gave her a side glance and nodded, “Sure. I’ll try and meet up with you next time I visit your world.”

Mary Jane nodded and wished her a final goodbye, before she scrambled on to the hallway they had entered from. Her thoughts were whirling in her head, as the past conversation with her two counterparts and two interdimensional daughters filled her head. Seeing both Mayday and Annie had certainly been weird, and Mary Jane didn’t doubt it would make some of her interactions with Peter further awkward. Spinneret, the older version of Mary Jane, while unusual, had certainly been easier to accept than that other Mary Jane, Scarlet MJ.

_God, I hope I never become like that. I feel bad for her and sh*t, but I definitely don’t want to be like her._

Shaking her head, Mary Jane finally arrived to find Gwen, standing by the doorway, grimacing at something inside the hallway to where they had first arrived. From this angle MJ couldn’t see, but she could certainly hear it, and it was pretty loud. Looking over Gwencent’s shoulder to see what the blonde was frowning at, MJ had to do a double take at the strange scene before her.

_What the f*cking hell?_

It was perhaps one of the most chaotic scenes Mary Jane had ever witnessed, consisting of a horrendously drunk half-naked Glory wielding a Spider-Man themed bat, who was fighting alongside the crazed undies wearing Peter from earlier (which MJ, with better clarity, now realized was the Steampunk Spider-Man whom she had talked when she was with Glory), against a mob of angry Spider people. Caesarion, wearing nothing but pieces of his chest armor, looked to equally as drunk as Glory and the Steampunk Spider, was wielding two swords and stabbing at any Spider that came at him.

Behind him was Betty, who was by some miracle somehow managing to hold her own while she was wrestling with the six-armed Spider-Man that MJ had noticed earlier. Next to them was the British Spider-Buggie, who was flashing his lights, honking, and screaming various obscurities as Betty, Glory, and Caesarion. A few other Spiders, including one dressed as a punk and another who had the number five on the spider symbol on his chest, all whom MJ didn’t recognize seeing earlier, seemed to have sided with her two friends and the two half-naked historical Spiders in fighting the angry Spider mob.

While this was all going on, the 1602 Spider-Man was yelling out Shakespeare quotes at everyone and anyone who happened to pass by.

_Did…Did Glory and Betty start a riot?_

“W-What the fuck is going on?!” Mary Jane gasped in horror.

Gwen shrugged, looking completely helpless. MJ turned to her, “Aren’t we going to help them?”

“You don’t think we’ve already tried?” Gwen nodded at Peter, who was now sporting a black eye. He was trying to cover it with an icepack and wincing. Next to him were two other unmasked Spider-Men, who both looked pained and seemed to be taking a moment to recover. Mary Jane thought neither of them looked like the Peter Parker’s she was familiar with.

“Thank god for having a healing factor, right?” Peter said, before he winced again.

Mary Jane rubbed her eyes, debating whether or not it might be safe to go back to Mayday, Annie, and the other versions of her. She finally turned to Gwen, “You sure you don’t know what’s going on?”

Gwen scratched her head, “Not much. All I know is from what the Spider-Buggie is screaming at between the creative curse words. Something about Betty molesting him and Glory trying to have a threesome in his back seats.”

_Wait Glory tried to what?! Why would-Oh god! That stinking wine she and those two Spiders were drinking! F*ck! How strong was that stuff?!_

Mary Jane waved her hand at the horrific scene, “A-And the other pissed off Spiders?”

Gwen shrugged, not knowing the answer.

The five of them were silent for a for a few moments afterward, just watching the chaos unfold before them, before Mary Jane hand enough and finally burst into laughter. Eventually Peter and Gwen joined in, followed by the two other Spider-Men, tears streaming down their eyes as they watch the spectacle before them. Mary Jane whipped the tears from her, “We are never letting them live this down, are we?”

Gwen grinned, watching as the usually mature Glory was forcibly disarmed by a pissed off Spider-Man with a large white spider symbol and another Spider-Man wearing red and black, and shook her head, “No…. No, we are not.”

_Let’s see Glory try to pull of being the band’s mature team mom now! Oh I’m definitely going to wave this over her head forever._

One of the unmasked Spider-Man’s kneeling next to Peter, who MJ thought looked more like the guy from Seabiscut than Peter, looked to Gwen, “You know, their probably going to ban you from bringing your friends again.”

Another grimace covered Gwen’s features, before she sighed. Suddenly, the five of them saw Glory get her bat back and aimed the bat at the Spider-Man in red and black’s – they all winced.

_Oh, I think I felt that from here._

“Yeah, we’re totally getting banned from here.” Mary Jane said, with a wince. The three Spider-Men next to her looked on in pained sympathy for their fellow Spider-Man.

“I might be able to still be allowed to bring you since you haven’t done anything,” Gwen said with a shake of her head, “but I’m definitely not going to be allowed to bring Glory and Betty again.”

MJ nodded, not surprised, seeing as Glory was busy beating the Spider-Man with the white symbol repeatedly with a bat while Betty charged at the Spider-Buggie, roaring, “I WILL HAVE HIM! I WILL HAVE HIM!”

_Jesus, don’t these Spider people have Spider-Sense like Gwen does or something? At this rate, Glory and Betty look like they could give all of Gwen’s villains a run for their money._

Gwen, looking helpless, changed the conversation as she turned to MJ, “So what’d you think? Of everything else I mean?”

Mary Jane shrugged, a grin on her lips, “I had fun. Though that reminds me, it seems you conveniently forgot to tell me a little important fact about Mayday…”

“W-What about Mayday?”

MJ gave her a look, “Oh I don’t know, what was the number she said again? Eighty to ninety percent of all Peter Parkers end up with Mar-“

Gwen raised her hands in surrender, “Okay, okay! I may have forgotten to mention a few details. I was going to through! Eh, eventually.”

“Suuuure you were Spider-Gwen, sure you were.”

“Hey! To be fair, I’m dead in most universes. You win Peter by default!” One of the unmasked Spider-Men, who MJ thought looked like the guy from that Headbook movie, looked somber at the mention of the deaths of Other Gwen Stacy’s.

_Okay, what is it with these two alternate Peter’s looking like actors from movies I’ve watched?_

The redhead shook her head at Gwen, “That doesn’t make it bette-“

Mary Jane never got to finish as the two were suddenly startled though when a Spider-Woman in black and white flew and crashed into a wall, not far from them by a Spider-Man with one eye, before he was immediately backflipped by another Spider-Woman, this one with long brown hair and wearing red and white. Said Spider-Woman was then immediately charged at by a bat wielding drunk Glory while the battered Spider-Man with the white symbol seemed like he was refusing to give up as he limped after her.

Mary Jane gave Gwen and Peter a sidelong glance, a grin twisting her features, “Hey, you know if they got any popcorn here by any chance?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Also if your confused about a few of the references Scarlet MJ makes, the TTLG versions of Gwen, Peter, and this MJ, are from at least a year ahead of what's currently happening in V2. This takes place in 2018, while V2 of TTLG (Madhouse Blues) takes place in 2017 of it's world.


End file.
